pinewoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega-8
About Pinewood Security: Omega-8 is an unofficial regiment of Pinewood Builders Security Team that aims to protect Pinewood Computer Core from raiders, meltdowns and freezedowns while protecting the interests of Pinewood Builders Security Team and all of its regiments. Unlike PBST, Pinewood Security: Omega-8 uses lethal force a lot more freely in order to carry out swift and effective responses to potential threats. Omega-8's primary focus is Patrols, they are the primary way to gain points. Trainings where abandoned on the 26/06/19 along with a huge group reform. More information can be retrieved from the groups announcement (#annoucements) feed if you scroll back far enough. Omega-8 is currently not an official subgroup under Pinewood Builders, and like SCD, does not have a useable ranktag on Pinewood Builders sites. The official Omega-8 logo: Joining In order to join Omega-8, you need to send a join request to the roblox group located at: https://www.roblox.com/groups/4842248/Pinewood-Security-Omega#!/about It is highly recommended to join the Discord group found in the groups discription, as patrol announcements are not posted on the announcements feed. Ranks The members of Omega-8 are divided into different ranks based on experience and authority. This section provides information on each rank and their requirements, as well as on how to reach higher ranks. Omega-8 keeps track of your experience by awarding points from patrols. The amount of points you currently have decides the maximum rank you can be promoted to. Visitor Requirement: Join request approved Visitors are new members who have not yet attended a single Omega-8 patrol. This rank is used to separate inactive and inexperienced members from active ones. Private Requirement: 1 point Privates are relatively new members who have attended one or more patrols. Privates have access to most of the Pinewood Security: Omega-8 Discord server’s channels, making communication with other experienced members easier. Corporal Requirement: 100 points The Corporal rank can be attained by attending 10-20 patrols. Members who reach this rank are moderately experienced as Omega-8 personnel and have several hours of patrolling experience. List of Corporals (As of the 1/1/20): ANTIMATTER_TIME Inactive Sergeant Requirement: 250 points Sergeants have attended approximately a total of 25-30 patrols. Members who reach this rank can be considered very experienced as Omega-8 personnel and are highly experienced when it comes to patrolling PBCC and keeping the facility safe. List of Sergeants (As of the 1/1/20): JanisNied Captain Requirement: 500 points + handpicked + possible evaluation Captains are able to host patrols and award points to members for patrolling. Once a member has 500 points, there is a chance they can be considered for promotion to Captain by the Council, Secretary and Commander. An evaluation might be hosted if more information on the player’s capabilities is needed. List of Captains (As of the 1/1/20): P3tray Council Requirement: Handpicked by Secretary or above The Council members are a part of the higher level administration in Pinewood Security: Omega-8. Council members can host patrols. List of Council members (As of the 1/1/20): legend189776 SnowWind123 NibNobNub Secretary The Secretary supervises lower ranks and runs Omega-8 with the Commander. List of Secretaries (As of the 1/1/20): TenX29 CreatorMan2006 Commander The Commander is in charge of Omega-8 and is the highest authority in the group. The Commander is currently patabc1234 History Pinewood Security: Omega-8, more commonly known as Omega-8 was created during the summer of 2019 as a revival attempt of an older regiment, Delta-7, which had remained inactive for several months. After Delta-7 was revived in November 2019 and made an official PBST regiment, Omega-8 has continued to operate independently. 06/04/19: The Omega-8 Training Facility was released to the public. 4/01/19: The Omega-8 database was released to the public. 05/04/19: The first group wall post was made by EnigmaTech: "Hi". 26/06/19: Group was reformed. All announcements where removed. 24/07/19: All Captains where demoted on due to inactivity. 10/08/19 (ish): P3tray and GreenBoy657 where promoted to Captain. 21/09/19: GreenBoy657 resigned due to his limited group spaces (Non premium players only had 5 group spaces at this time). 15/09/19: The Commander was previously EnigmaTech, who resigned due to his decrease in activity. The group became inactive despite attempts by TenX29 and P3tray via hosting patrols. Nobody showed by for any of them. 02/11/19: The first patrol within two months was hosted by TenX29. The attendees where TenX29 (Host), P3tray and lesurlydying. This marked the second group revival. Two other patrols where hosted that day by P3tray which proceeded uncanceled. 10/11/19: P3tray becomes the lead developer of the Omega-8 HeadQuaters. 20/11/19: The Omega-8 HeadQuaters becomes public. It is not finished yet though. 08/12/19: The first Private was permenantly banned! ReisDiggerboy1st. 26/12/19: The Discord group hit 30 members again! 01/01/20: First patrol of the decade by any subgroup, followed by the first TMS raid of the decade... 05/01/20: Trainings return to Omega-8, with Solarman66, which later becomes the Head Of Trainings. 12/01/20: We change from a Elite Security Division (like Delta-7) to a Secret Service. Category:Subgroups Category:Security